A substrate having an alignment mark that is included in a display device has been known as is described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-317728. Such a substrate with an alignment mark is provided with a plurality of filming layers where filming patterns are formed respectively, inter-layer films formed between the plurality of filming layers, an alignment mark formed of the same material with the filming patterns on at least one of the plurality of filming layers, and an opening part which is formed in the inter-layer film on the alignment mark to expose the alignment mark.